Niñeras
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Los RowdyRuff Boys observaron a los siete niños en silencio, cada uno cuestionándose como es que pasaron de ser uno de los tríos de criminales más temidos de todo Townsville a convertirse en... niñeras?" Brick, Butch, Boomer. Menciones a los Rojos, Verdes y Azules.


**Niñeras**

-Brick | Butch | Boomer -

Edad: 30

Advertencia: Malas palabras, muchos personajes originales.

 **One-Shot**

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Blossom había terminado de arreglarse para la gala que tendría lugar en la Alcaldía. Junto a sus hermanas serían las invitadas de honor, así que debía lucir espléndida. Lucía un vestido de cocktail rojo; escotado en la medida perfecta, ni muy puritana ni muy rápida, algo digo de una mujer casada que trabajaba como heroína, madre y científica a tiempo completo. Terminó de retocarse el maquillaje y tomó su bolso antes de dirigirse hacia la sala.

Se sentía algo culpable por dejar a Brick completamente solo a cargo de Bleat, pero como sabía que él odiaba todo lo referente al Gobierno de Townsville y eventos sociales , que la acompañara no era una alternativa. En su defensa podría decir que tampoco ella tenía muchas ganas de ir, sobre todo debido a los malestares que había tenido las últimas semanas.

Estaba cerciorándose que todo lo que pudiera necesitar estuviera dentro de su bolso; celular, brillo labial, tarjetas, etc. cuando repentinamente recordó algo muy importante.

-Brick, querido; pudiste comprar la leche que te encargué?-

...

-Brick?-

...

Silencio.

Ante la falta de respuestas, la Puff líder volvió a inquirir, esta vez alzando varios decibeles en el volumen de su voz mientras se acercaba a donde su marido jugueteaba con su pequeña en brazos.

-Brick! No me oyes; te pregunté si compraste la leche?-

El aludido por su parte continuaba ignorándola; después de todo adoraba sacudir la impecable y controlada postura que a su mujer tanto le gustaba mostrar.

-Mami es una mandona, no linda?-

Blossom se colocó de brazos cruzados frente al pelirrojo y su niña quienes reían tal cual una par de pillos lo harían al hacer una travesura. Eso por supuesto no cayó en gracia a la Puff mayor quien demostró su desacuerdo golpeando repentinamente un pie envuelto en tacones rojos contra el suelo.

-Si Blossom, si. Respondió Brick fingiendo fastidio, quien ahora se encontraba acurrucando a su pequeña quien poco a poco iba quedando dormida.

-Por tu bien espero que lo que dices sea verdad; ya sabes cómo se pone Bleat al no tener el biberón cuando despierta-

-Blossom, todo está bajo control - Afirmó dejando escapar un suspiro cansado -Ve tranquila a esa gala con tus hermanas, que yo cuido de esta 'RowdyRuff Girl'- La pelirroja dejó escapar una risa ante el comentario del Líder de los RowdyRuffBoys.

Besó a su pequeña amorosamente en la frente y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Brick antes de emprender vuelo hacia el centro de Townsville.

.

.

.

Como era costumbre suya, Brick no había hecho caso a su esposa.

Eran las 11:00 PM y ninguna, pero absolutamente ninguna tienda de conveniencia en Townsville estaba abierta. _Es que esta ciudad no podía ser más patética?_ _Debí haberla convertido en polvo hace años_ \- pensó lúgubremente.

Necesitaba comprar suministros más que necesarios para evitar la inminente jaqueca que se apoderaría de él si no lo hacía pronto.

 _Tal vez podría ir a Megaville?_

Más el pelirrojo desechó la idea de inmediato, ya que llegar hasta allá le llevaría más tiempo, cosa que no tenía debido al bulto de pelo rojizo que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Brick observó como la pequeña niña en sus brazos empezaba a dar los primeros indicios de que despertaría en cualquier momento, lo cual lo alarmó. Si Bleat despertaba por completo y no tenía disponible el biberón, sus tímpanos y su cabeza pagarían las consecuencias.

 _Pero la puta madre, como deseo por lo menos esta vez haber escuchado a Blossom._

El líder de los RowdyRuff Boys bufó moderadamente, para no despertar a su pequeña hija dormida en sus brazos. Sólo le quedaba un alternativa; y por más de que esto implicaba que su orgullo saldría magullado, tomó dirección hacia un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a destino, notó que todas las luces de aquella casa se encontraban encendidas; algo raro debido a la hora . Aterrizó con su pequeña semi-despierta en brazos, y luego de un par de golpes a la puerta principal, lo atendió uno de sus hermanos; uno al que no esperaba ver allí.

-Butch?! Que carajos haces aquí?- susurró alterado.

-Que carajos haces _tú_ aquí?- Contraatacó el moreno quien al ver a su pequeña sobrina en los brazos de su hermano terminó de abrir la puerta. -Hola linda- susurró la pequeña pelirroja.

-Tío Brick! Tío Brick!-

Dos figuras seguidas por sus respectivas estelas verdes se abalanzaron sobre sus piernas, adhiriéndose a ellas como un par de garrapatas. -Vamos a explotar cosas! edificios! monstruos, lo que sea!- exclamaron intercaladamente.

-Bruce. Butterfly- saludó Brick revolviendo el pelo de sus sobrinos para luego dirigir su mirada a su hermano de ojos verdes.

-No puedo creer que Buttercup te deje a _ti_ cuidar a _sus_ hijos-

-Y por qué no lo haría?!- contestó ofendido - Soy el padre, estoy más que capacitado para cuidar de mis hijos!-

-Butch, tú no estás capacitado para cuidar si quiera una planta, mucho menos un par de infantes-

El moreno giró los ojos ante tal comentario -Lo que digas _intrépido líder_ \- contestó encogiéndose los hombros - Y a todo esto, a que se debe de que nos _agracies_ con tu presencia?- pronunció en in tono inyectado de burla y sarcasmo.

-La última vez que me fije, esta no es tu casa Butch. Vine a ver a Boomer. Por cierto donde esta?-

Y como invocado por un conjuro, el menor de los RowdyRuff se apareció en la sala; manchado con harina, huevos, leche y quien sabe que otra cosa más. Las dos niñas y los dos niños en cada uno de sus brazos reían en complicidad.

-Brick! _Bleat!-_ la última palabra la pronunció más bajito, al igual que lo había hecho su hermano mediano.

-Hola Boom, como va?-

-Nos estamos divirtiendo ordenando todo antes de que mamá vuelva; no es así niños?- sus cuatro niños; los gemelos Blitz y Blake junto a las gemelas Belt y Bright volvieron a reír en complicidad.

-Y tú? como andas?-

-Jodidamente fantástico- Respondió con un bufido - Dime, tendrías leche en polvo que puedas convidar?- Butch y Boomer intercambiaron miradas antes de echarse a reír.

-Me estas jodiendo que por eso viniste hasta aquí?- intervino Butch.

Brick entrecerró los ojos exasperado -Y tú hipócrita? Porque se supone que estas aquí? No creo que sea porque murieras de ganas de ver tu hermanos menor y a tus sobrinos-

-Claro que sí! afirmó golpeándose el pecho - Por eso y _porqudestrozamoseltelevisor_ -

El mayor de los Jojo simplemente se atinó a girar los ojos. Típico Butch destruyendo todo, lo peor de todo era que estaba inculcando a sus sobrinos aquella pésima costumbre suya.

-Si Brick, tengo no te preocupes! Vamos a la cocina y preparemos leche para toda la manada, 'Síganme los malos!' - interceptó Boomer levantando las manos y dirigiendo a todos a la cocina.

.

.

.

-Esto es raro-

Decía Brick mientras sentado en el sofá junto a sus dos hermanos - cada uno con una cerveza en la mano- observaba a su hija y sobrinos repentinamente dormidos sobre unas camas improvisadas que Boomer les había tendido.

-Que tenía esa leche?-

Butch carcajeó por lo bajo y le enseñó una pequeña botella guardada en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo. Eran gotas para dormir.

-Hey, no drogues a mis hijos!- se oyó el reclamo del menor de los hermanos quien fué ignorado olímpicamente.

-Y Buttercup sabe que sedas a tus hijos?- Inquirió el mayor.

-Ella fue la de la idea-

Brick dejó escapar una risita. Buttercup y su hermano estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

. . .

Los RowdyRuff Boys observaron a los siete niños en silencio, cada uno cuestionándose como es que pasaron de ser uno de los tríos de criminales más temidos de todo Townsville a convertirse en... niñeras?

Aunque a Brick no le gustaba mucho aquella palabra, no había otra que podría aplicarse mejor a él y sus hermanos en aquel preciso momento. Para ser complemente sincero, nunca creyó que tal término pudiese asociarse a Boomer o Butch y mucho menos a él. El camino fue largo y rocoso, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que él y sus hermanos habían madurado.

Observó detenidamente a su pequeña hija antes de remover un mechón de pelo de su frente; aquella niña tenía los rasgos físicos de su madre; pero el color del pelo y sus ojos los había heredado de él. Se acercó a su pequeña y la tomó en sus brazos delicadamente para no despertarla.

Caos y destrucción fue lo que una vez añoró. Ser el criminal más poderoso en Townsville llegó a ser su más añorado sueño, pero desde que empezó a sentir _cosas_ por Blossom; aquello pasó a un segundo plano y cuando Bleat nació, aquel sueño se volvió en algo carente de sentido.

Era casi irónico como alguien que tenía 3/4 de su tamaño corporal y que ni siquiera podía pronunciar correctamente una palabra de dos sílabas lo tenía completamente rendido a sus pies.

. . .

Butch por su parte escribía mensajes a velocidad supersónica; probablemente todos a Buttercup.

El sonido de mensajes recibidos y enviados no cesaba mientras el inquieto moreno tecleaba sin parar. En un punto de su frenesí con el teléfono celular, se acercó a sus dos hijos dormidos y se tomó una selfie junto a ellos - según él - para demostrarle a su esposa lo bien que podía hacerse cargo de sus niños.

Como premio por ser 'tan buen padre'; demandó a su mujer una foto en primer plano de su escote. Lo que recibió como respuesta una foto en primer plano del dedo del medio de una de sus manos.

 _Bruja!_

Butch bufó algo decepcionado, pero luego dejo escapar una risita. Malhumorada, directa, sexy y condenadamente temperamental. No querría a su esposa de otra forma.

Al cabo de unos minutos rogó a Boomer que tomara a su par de gemelos en brazos, tal como Brick lo había hecho con su hija y él ahora lo estaba haciendo con sus demonios destructores; así se refería a Bruce y Butterfly .

Ahora, apretujados sobre el sofá; el ex-Trío de villanos más revoltosos de Townsville se tomaba una selfie junto a su respectiva prole en brazos.

-Esta foto también se la enviarás a Buttercup?- Inquierió Boomer

-No Boom, esta se la envío a Mojo con copia a Him

. . .

Hacía un buen tiempo que no pasaba junto a sus dos hermanos y Boomer estaba contentto, también cansado; pero más contento que cansado... aunque quedarse dormido en ese mismo instante sobre aquel sofá no le vendría nada mal.

Dirigió su mirada a sus dos pares de gemelos; ambos la viva imagen de una mezcla perfecta entre él y Bubbles inmersos en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que a Bright se le empezaba a caer baba de la boca. _De tal palo a tal astilla._

Luego de que Butch tomara la fotografía que había querido, el menor de los RowdyRuff Boys había vuelto a colocar sus pequeños sobre aquellas camas que antes había improvisado y se dirigió al baño en busca de una toalla con que secar a Bright. Encendió la luz y se dispuso a tomar una de las toallas secas que estaban ordenadamente colocadas sobre un mostrador cuando algo en el recipiente de basura llamó su atención.

Aquel objeto lo conocía muy bien; ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Más sólo en dos ocasiones en su 'Estado Positivo'

 _Como es que Bubbles no me dijo nada con respecto a esto?_

Molesto; tomó aquel objeto y salió rápidamente del baño, llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos mayores.

.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y el trío de heroínas más famoso de Townsville se acercaba a la casa que la menor de sus integrantes. Blossom necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia y como la casa de Bubbles era la más cercana decidió hacer una parada de urgencia allí. Buttercup decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a su hermana mayor.

-Blossom, ya llegamos. Sólo dejame pescar mis llaves y podrás pasar al sanitario - aseguraba Bubbles mientras revolvía su bolso en busca de dicho objeto. Cuando al fin la encontró exclamó 'Al fin!' y la introdujo dentro de la cerradura con tanta fuerza que deformó parte del cerrojo.

Blossom por su parte ingresó al sanitario como alma que lleva el diablo sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo junto a sus dos hermanos sentados y apretujados sobre el sofá de Bubbles.

-Amor ya estoy en ca- Brick? Butch? Niños?! que hacen aquí?! - Inquirió preocupada Bubbles mientras trataba de arreglar la deformada cerradura.

-Butch? Y los demonios? sucedió algo?- interfirió la morena

-Hola Nena, te extrañé- Se acercó a ella con intenciones de plantarle un beso pero fue detenido a mitad del trayecto - No paso nada, sólo vine hasta aquí a ver a Boom... ya sabes como lo extrañaba-

Aquel tono extremadamente inocente y aquellas nobles intenciones hacían que Buttercup entrecerrara los ojos en señal de desconfianza. -Patrañas. Qué rompiste esta vez?-

Butch se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia un costado - Nena, si lo miras por el lado bueno, tendremos Televisor nuevo-

La puff verde le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. Aquel marido suyo no tenía remedio.

. . .

-Bubbles, puedes venir un momento?-

Lo que usualmente era la jovial e infatil voz de Boomer se había vuelto seria; llamando la atención de su esposa.

Ambos apartados de sus hermanos, Boomer observaba serio a su mujer haciendo que esta empezara a preocuparse.

-Boomer, amor. Que pasa?-

El rubio no contestó con palabras, en lugar de estas había introducido una mano a su bolsillo, enseñándole la prueba de embarazo que había descubierto hace unas horas. Los ojos de Bubbles se abrieron como platos, procesando el hecho de que su marido se hubiera topado con aquel test implicaba. Aquel secreto ya no era tan secreto.

-Bubbles, porque no me contaste nada?- inquiría en un tono dolido el Ruff azul

En eso, el par de verdes junto a Brick y su pequeña ingresan a donde se encontraban los rubios; en el momento más incómodo e inoportuno posible; Boomer sosteniendo un positivo test de embarazo y Bubbles como ciervo encandilado por las luces. De más está decir que quedaron petrificados ante tal escena.

-Boomer... eso no es mío- afirmó la rubia

-No?-

-No amor. Jamás te ocultaría algo como eso-

-Y entonces, de quién es?-

En eso se escucha a alguien vomitando y luego el correr de la cisterna en el baño de la sala. Todas las miradas, en especial la de Brick, se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja que salía con una expresión aliviada en el rostro y completamente ajena al drama que se estaba distando en la casa de su hermana menor.

.

.

.

El líder de los RowdyRuff Boys continuaba molesto y volaba en dirección a su casa con rostro de pocos amigos mientras cargaba a su mujer en sus brazos, quien a su vez llevaba a la pequeña Bleat.

\- Brick, si no te comenté lo de este nuevo bebé fue porque me enteré hace unas horas, nada más por eso- Confesó acercando una mano al rostro de su esposo. - Cuando iba de camino a la Alcaldía me sentí mal en pleno vuelo, así que decidí hacer una parada en casa de Bubbles. Recuerdas aquellos mareos que he tendido las última semanas?-

Brick asintió y suspiró ante el gentil toque de su mujer.

-Bueno, le comenté aquello a mi hermanas y Bubbles siendo lo intuitiva que es, me aconsejó que haga un test de embarazo y...-

-De todas formas me hubieras dicho-

-Cariño, de veras lo siento. Debí de habértelo dicho en el mismo instante que me enteré. Sabía que si te enterabas en aquel mismo instante hubieras venido hasta la gala y sé como odias ese tipo de eventos...-

-Blossom - Interrumpió - Lo que me molesta es que a sabiendas de cómo se alteran tus poderes cuando estas embarazada fuiste terca y lo de todas formas fuiste a aquella dichosa gala-

-Es que no podía faltar! se lo prometí al alcalde!-

Por enésima vez aquella noche, Brick dejó escpar un suspiro. Decidió olvidar el asunto. _Por ahora._

No valía la pena alterar a su mujer sabiendo de su estado, así que el resto del camino a casa fue más tranquilo, la brisa de la madrugada refrescaba el su rostro y sonreía furtivamente... después de todo no podía estar más contento; llevaba en sus brazos a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Tal vez llevaba a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida; pero eso no lo confirmaría hasta en unos meses más.

-Brick?-

La voz de su mujer lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-Hm?-

-No compraste la leche como te indiqué y fuiste a pedirle a Boomer, no?-

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot de las 3 parejas y muuchos personajes originales. Debo confesar que me costó hacer interactuar a los 3 hermanos y luego a las parejas, pero al final creo que el resultado es aceptable, al menos para mí... que opinan? malo, bueno, pasable?

 **Pregunta:** Alguien con tiempo y ganas querría ser mi beta? Me urge alguien que me indique mis falta ortográficas y gramaticales. Particularmente creo que mis historias tienen potencial, lo malo son mis interminables errores ortográficos y la dificultad que tengo para narrar. Me encantaría alguien que no tenga problemas con fics M (ya sea por escenas de sexo, malas palabras o violencia) y que cada vez que le envíe un capítulo para me responda en 48-36 hs. Si alguien está interesado, por favor no dude en dejarme un P.M.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical con la que se hayan topado.

Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor dejen comentarios, ansío comentarios! Los favoritos son agradables y los follow a un one-shot no tienen sentido.

Un simple 'me gusta' me va a hacer sentir como que las horas, días, semanas y a veces meses que me tomaron escribir un fic, no fueron para sólo recibir a cambio una respuesta automática programada por una página web.


End file.
